Free of You
by Prosecutor LilIA
Summary: "Haru; J'ai gagné. On ne nagera plus ensemble. Jamais." C'était censé être les mots qui le sauverait. [Rin x Haru] : Reprend l'épisode 7 - Free ! est un anime crée par les studios Animation Do, Kyoto Animation, inspiré d'un roman, High Speed ! de Kōji Ōji L'image provient de l'anime (saison 1, épisode 9) Bonne lecture ;)


Ho,

Il sentait le soleil lui brûlait la peau. Les rayons faisant ressortir les tensions qui tendaient ses muscles. La lumière. Scintillante. Brillante; par une belle journée d'été.

Il s'en fichait. Il serrait sa serviette entre ses doigts, les paupières à demi-fermés. Les gouttes d'eau roulant sur son corps comme des milliers de larmes trop acide.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

_Où était-il maintenant ?_

Des questions noyées dans son esprit. L'étouffant.

C'était fou comme les gens changeaient. Qu'aurait-il fait avant pour qu'il le regarde juste; vraiment ? Pour qu'il lui sourie qu'à lui seul ?  
Mais il était fatigué. Fatigué de vouloir toujours plus. De se battre pour le surpasser. D'essayer d'oublier cette journée, ces quelques instants, où il avait tout laissé tomber après une énième défaite.  
Alors pourquoi ça ne suffisait pas ? Pourquoi, alors que les spectateurs avaient hurlé son nom, alors qu'il l'avait enfin vaincu; à son propre jeu, à sa propre nage, il ne ressentait qu'un vide immense qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler.  
Et un goût tellement amer... Aussi amer que l'eau salé. Qui lui donnait mal au cœur. Ho oui,

qui lui serrait la poitrine à le faire hurler.  
Ça ne suffisait pas. Ce qu'il avait fait; ça ne suffirait pas. Rin pouvait le battre sur tout, il pouvait sourire et lui balancer ses mots cinglants au visage, il pouvait le détruire comme il l'avait fait lui; il savait que tout ça été vain.  
Pourtant il avait touché à son but...  
Pourtant, il l'avait brisé lui aussi...  
Pourtant, il avait vu les yeux d'Haru perdre tout éclat et s'arrêter de respirer...  
Mais putain,  
_Il brûlait_  
Sans s'arrêter  
Et il revoyait ce bleu profond qu'il avait engloutit  
En boucle.

Il vit les membres d'Iwatobi passer en courant devant lui, encore à la recherche du brun. Évitant aussi son regard sombre. Comme pour ainsi dire, toutes les personnes de la piscine. Même Ai n'avait pas insisté, face à la fureur sourde qui emmenait de tout son être. Fureur contre lui-même cependant. Face à lui aussi. Le mutisme du brun alors que Rin était en train de l'enfoncer doucement. Sa bouche entrouverte mais ne laissant échapper aucun son. Ses iris océan qui le traversait d'en bas sans rien laisser paraître.  
Merde. Qu'il détestait ses yeux. Et pourtant à chaque regard, il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. C'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas changer avec les années, malheureusement. L'attachement. Les souvenirs qui le liaient à lui. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé d'oublier en partant en Australie, parce que sinon il n'arriverais plus à avancer.

Bloqué dans le passé.

** -****Rin! »**  
Sa sœur l'appelait mais il préféra se lever pour avoir de l'air. Il grinça des dents quand les paroles de Makoto lui vint à l'esprit.

** « Il y avait vu autre chose…. Grâce à toi Rin. »**

_Conneries._  
Qu'est-ce qui était plus important que gagner contre lui ? Pour le requin, c'était ce qui l'avait boosté durant ces années. Il avait envisagé d'arrêter un instant alors qu'il le retrouvait pour -il croyait- une dernière course ensemble. Il se souvenait bien du carrelage froid contre ses genoux et de ses larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il n'arrive plus à les arrêter. Enfant trop fier qui ne pouvait accepter la défaite.  
Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait contre le brun, loin de là. Ils s'étaient affrontés des milliers de fois, le jour et la nuit; sous les encouragements de leurs amis d'enfance ou secrètement avec le silence comme seul témoin. C'est juste… que c'était la fois de trop. Juste qu'après s'être perdu, engloutit par toute ces nageurs américains meilleurs que lui, après qu'il ait souffert du mal du pays, ne se faisant pas comprendre, regrettant sa famille restée au Japon; toute sa rancœur avait éclaté. Il l'avait accusé de tout, avec rancune pour ne pas monter combien il était blessé.  
Il avait fait la même erreur quand il le revit dans le lieu de leur seul relais ensemble.

Il la refaisait aujourd'hui.  
Fatigué des regards oppressants qu'il ressentait tout autour de lui, Rin se dirigea vers les douches, vers l'eau; vers la source brûlante qu'il aimait tant. Essayant de laver ses blessures intérieurs.  
Mais il y avait quelqu'un. Il le reconnut tout de suite. Cette peau pâle et ses cheveux ébènes. Ses iris sombres et… non. Il ne semblai pas ailleurs. Haru, recroquevillé contre le mur; Haru et la douleur marquant ses traies. Il ne semblait plus aussi libre à ce moment.  
Rin aurait pu fuir. Il aurait pu se détourner immédiatement et faire comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu. Mais le requin n'en fit rien. Il _voulait_, mais il ne _pouvait_ pas. Il devrait lui parler, mais il n'omit aucuns mots. S'avançant sans un bruit, la gorge nouée. De toute façon il était trop tard. Indéniablement le dauphin le remarqua, car il s'écarta brusquement de la paroi en reculant d'un pas. Interrogeant le bordeaux du regard, les lèvres tremblantes. Si frêle… Haru se taisait mais son corps parlait tant pour lui.  
Le rouge ne brisa pas le silence. Son regard coulait sur Haru, et il se sentait tellement mal, sachant très bien pourquoi. Ce truc qui lui bousillait le cœur depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant.

**-****Laisses-moi. »** entendit-il dans l'air pesant, tellement doucement qu'il crut avoir rêvé.  
Il ne répondit pas et se détourna juste du brun, se plaçant sous le pommeau de la douche. La colère montant en crescendo à l'intérieur de lui sans aucune logique. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait le droit de lui en vouloir pour toute cette merde, le bordeaux devrait juste être heureux de sa victoire. _Mais il ne l'était pas_, et il avait l'horrible impression qu'il ne le serait jamais. Parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Rien pensait qu'Haru le savait. Qu'il avait comprit il y a déjà bien longtemps, mais non. Le dauphin était juste trop naïf, trop indifférent, trop… lui. Empêchant le bordeaux de faire le premier pas, de peur de montrer sa faiblesse. De faire tomber son masque.

** -****Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**  
Le requin soupira et ferma les yeux tandis que l'eau s'écoulait sur sa peau froide.

**-… ****Je prends juste une douche. C'est tout. Ça n'a pas de rapport avec toi.  
-****Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu ça. »**  
Rin releva la tête vers le plus vieux, claquant de la langue, se crispant petit à petit.

**-Tss. Tu es tellement… Tellement…  
-Tellement quoi ? Rin, qu'est-ce que tu… »**  
Il fut coupé court, ses mots mourants sur ses lèvres. Sa tête heurta durement le mur derrière lui et ses iris rencontrèrent l'océan de fureur qui animait celle du bordeaux.

** -J'en ai assez. ****De ton putain de visage impassible et de ta bouche toujours fermée. Dis ce que tu penses cette fois ! Qu'est-ce que tu ressens bordel ?!  
-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Ça ne te suffit pas de gagner, il faut que tu viennes me narguer en plus ?! »**  
Si Rin voyait déjà rouge, la colère qu'exprimait maintenant Haru lui fit rater un battement.

**-Tu es toujours là à vouloir qu'on fasse ce que tu veux, que je nage pour toi, que je vive pour toi ! Pour ton arrogance à la con ! Tu reviens après toutes ces années sans raisons et sans avoir pris des nouvelles de nous une seule fois et tu fous toutes nos vies en l'air ! Et je… Je regrettes tellement que tu sois revenu.**  
** -… Tu regrettes ? »** souffla le requin en serrant plus fort les poignets du brun entre ses mains.

**-Tu as trop… changé.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Tu ne vais pas mieux que les autres. Tu ne vois que ce que je montre. Pourtant tu devrais comprendre. »**  
Il serra les dents en finissant sa phrase, regrettant ce qu'il aurait voulu taire. Il était trop proche de lui physiquement. C'était en totale contradiction avec leur relation actuelle. Tellement ironique de les voir ainsi.  
**-Non, Rin. Je veux dire, tu sembles quand même différent. Tu ne penses qu'à tes victoires aveuglement et à me battre en permanence. Tu nous provoques, nous balances toute ta haine et…  
-Arrêtes avec ce "on". Ce n'est qu'entre toi et moi. Toi et ton idée de liberté… ce n'est pas ce que ton visage exprimait tout à l'heure.  
-Je déteste... te voir comme ça. »**  
_Si imbus de __t__oi-__même__._  
Le bordeaux déglutit en entendant la voix d'Haru qui avait encore baissé. Ses yeux rubis cherchèrent son regard mais il ne vit qu'un homme blessé. Comme après avoir finit leur crawl, il y a quelques minutes. Comme quand le brun l'avait retenu par la main et que Rin s'était dégagé en criant qu'il arrêtait. La nage, les compétitions, tout. Qu'il voulait tout laisser derrière lui. Il se souvenait très bien des milliers d'émotions qui avaient explosé sur les traits du brun. Sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait que lui pour qu'Haru soit autant expressif.

** -Tu as gagné Rin… Ça ne te suffit pas ? »**  
Tout ce qu'il voulu dire de plus fut coupé par des lèvres qui rencontrèrent les siennes.  
Haru écarquilla les yeux mais il ne se débattit pas, écrasé violemment contre le requin et le mur. Rien n'était doux fans ce baiser, mais c'était tellement mieux. Cette passion folle qui éclatait sans qu'ils ne puissent la contrôler. Et le rouge et le noir libéraient tout leurs non-dits par ce simple acte, sans avoir besoin de dire un mot. Leurs langues se croisèrent, un gémissement étouffé s'échappa. Les mains de l'un explorèrent l'autre. Une vague de chaleur les emparèrent tandis qu'ils se pressèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre.  
** -Ri… Rin… »**  
Son prénom dit d'une voix aussi rauque… Le bordeaux l'écarta de lui dans un halètement.  
** -… Ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais faire ça…  
-Depuis qu'on se connaît…. Moi aussi je… »**  
Rin couvrit la bouche du dauphin de sa main et lui sourie tendrement.  
**-Je sais. »** Il le regarda, ses iris brillants tel deux rubis **« Je crois que je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas… assumer ce que je ressentais. Alors je t'ai rejeté. ****J'ai essayé de t'oublier par tout les moyens possible.****  
-Pourquoi ? »**  
Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Rin le serra avec force dans ses bras, avant de chuchoter en embrassant doucement la peau mouillée du brun.  
** -Pour être libre… Libéré de toi. Mais on dirait que je n'ai pas réussi. »**  
Il eu pour seul réponse un sourire timide d'Haru, qui n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour en comprendre le sens. Il n'avait pas été le seul à s'être sentit ainsi. Emprisonnés du souvenir de l'autre.

_Peut-être qu'à deux, ils pourraient être libre._  
Qui sait.

**Fin**


End file.
